galconfandomcom-20200213-history
Davian Martellus
Davian 'IceBite' Martellus is the Commander of Omega Squad and one of the Commanders of Hellcat Squadron. When he was young, his family was killed by a Horse Fangire. He was adopted by a foster family, but didn't get along with them rather well, except for his adopted sisters Melody and Geneva Bailey. Unfortunately, his foster family was (at least supposedly) later killed in a terrorist attack when he was in his mid-teens, leaving him alone. Afterwards, he disappeared from the public eye, along with his childhood friends Irene Erasmus and Jocelin, until, around the time of his 21th birthday, around 2 years after first contact with alien life, they appeared again as members of the mercenary group Hellcat Squadron, himself and Jocelin as 2 of the 7 Commanders. He also emerged as Kamen Rider Kurokage. History Early Life Davian Martellus was born as the twin brother of Adriana Martellus, to Vladimir Martellus and Elizabeth Martellus, in 1999. The family was generally happy...until, when the twins were 6, while the family was traveling, a Horse Fangire attacked the family. Davian's parents were killed, while Davian managed to escape, but Adriana remained trapped by the Fangire, leaving her fate unknown to Davian. Davian was picked up by a family living near where the family was attacked, who decided to take him in, once he said what happened. Unfortunately, life wasn't the best, because Davian frequently disagreed with his adopted parents and brother, although he got along well with his new adopted sisters, Melody and Geneva. He also became friends with two girls going to the school he was attending: Irene Erasmus, a fairly popular girl of above average grades; and Jocelin, and orphan prodigy with a crush on him. However, this happiness was not to last, as, when Davian was 14, he was orphaned yet again, this time by a terrorist attack. He saw his adopted parents' and adopted brother's deaths, while he was forced to assume Melody and Geneva were also killed. Upon this happening, he fled, disappearing without a trace. What is known is that Irene's parents were also killed in the incident, and when they fled, Jocelin joined them. During the time they were missing, they managed to make contact with, and reunite with, Davian's Twin, who had taken up the mantle of Kamen Rider Ixa, having been raised by the same Ixa that rescued her and killed their parents' murderer. Hellcat Squadron Davian re-emerged years later, alongside Jocelin, Adriana Martellus, Val Velmont, Ada Xel, [[]], and [[]] as Commanders of Hellcat Squadron, along with Irene Erasmus who was one of the officers. Davian had also taken up the identity of Kamen Rider Kurokage and Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin. Years later, in 2042, after a mission against the Galactic Empire, Irene fell for Davian, and in 2045, the duo married. In 2047, Davian and Irene gave birth to a son, Theron Martellus. Personality Davian is a seeker of justice, and is one who will not accept an injustice performed on an individual. He is also serious when it comes to family; someone murdering a member of their family for petty reasons will earn his ire (however, certain reasons WILL placate his anger, such as abuse performed by the murdered party). He reacts poorly if his deceased family members are brought up, although certain circumstances can mitigate this issue. He has a crush on Irene Erasmus, and as he got older, it became harder for him to act in a coherent manner around her. Eventually, though, Irene fell for him as well, and the two eventually married. It wasn't the perfect marriage, but they were certainly happy together. Gallery Kamen Rider Identities Kamen Rider Kurokage 1388926331-KRGaKuroka-o.png|Davian as Kamen Rider Kurokage, Matsubokkuri Arms Kurokage Donguri Arms.png|Davian as Kamen Rider Kurokage, Donguri Arms Kurokage Kurumi Arms.png|Davian as Kamen Rider Kurokage, Kurumi Arms Kurokage Blood Orange.png|Davian as Kamen Rider Kurokage, Blood Orange Arms Kurokage Yami Orange.png|Davian as Kamen Rider Kurokage, Yami Orange Arms Kurokage Yami Jimber Lemon Arms.png|Davian as Kamen Rider Kurokage, Yami Jimber Lemon Arms Kurokage Kachidoki Arms.png|Davian as Kamen Rider Kurokage, Kachidoki Arms Kurokage Blade Arms.png|Davian as Kamen Rider Kurokage, Blade Arms Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin tumblr_inline_nf69vdtRGg1qk32ya.png|Davian as Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin, Matsubokkuri Energy Arms Kurokage Shin Melon Energy Arms.png|Davian as Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin, Melon Energy Arms Kurokage Shin Yami Lemon Energy Arms.png|Davian as Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin, Yami Lemon Energy Arms Category:Characters